1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable stool, and more particularly, to a portable stool that can be carried in a compact manner and utilized in situations of inadequate seating.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often found that there is inadequate seating in various public and private spaces. So, more than likely, people are left standing for extending periods of time while waiting in line, waiting for public transportation, waiting at entertainment and spectator venues, and similar situations. Extending standing, while unpleasant for most, is often not recommended for certain groups, such as the elderly or those with chronic conditions.
There is wide variety of portable seats in the art. Looking first at German patent DE 20,217,785 U1 to Schneider, he shows a walking stick for hiking and such that is capable of supporting a seating structure there atop. FIGS. 3 and 7, show the seat structure with a threaded bolt (D) that is designed to engage the top of the walking stick once the handle is removed. The seat can be folded and packed away from the walking stick while not in use.
Although this seat does support the person in a seated position, there are several drawbacks to this design. Firstly, the device is not compact. One must find a place to pack the seat while not in use; and one must carry with them a walking stick to provide the needed leg. Secondly, the device is not adjustable. The height of the seat, as dictated by the walking stick length, is not adjustable. This means that the seat might be ergonomically at the incorrect height, creating discomfort and stress. A walking stick is designed at a particular length optimized for walking, which may not be a length that is optimized for seating. Therefore, this seat is inconvenient and possibly uncomfortable.
Other devices in the art can include a cane that can be converted to a stool. Such devices have several variations in design. One design includes a round seat hinged to the cane, and designed to swing out and locked in position normal to the cane, to allow a person to sit atop the seat. Again, there are several drawbacks to this design. Because the seat is not centered over the base of the foot, at the end of the cane, the stool is inherently unbalanced. Also, the seat is always visible at the side of the cane, creating an unsightly addition that may also catch on passing objects, endangering the cane user. Also, many people who do not and will not carry a cane cannot benefit from this and similar devices.
Another cane design that includes a seat has a handle that opens up, much like a butterfly, to provide a seating surface. Again, this device limits itself to those who already utilize a cane; and would not be readily used by others who could benefit from a seat. Yet another drawback of the cane stools, looking back at the walking stick, is that the proper walking height of a cane may not coincide with the proper seating height of a stool.
Accordingly, there has been a long-felt need in the art for a device and method to provide a comfortable, compact, and portable stool to provide seating in various private and public spaces. This device should be compact so that it can be easily carried by anyone without the need for a dual use product, such as a cane stool or walking stick stool. The device should have height adjustability to permit the seating of people of various heights and preferences. Additionally, this device should be easily hidden or packed away while not in use.